gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 62
| cellheight=40px | ep-romajititle= | qotd=Regarding Joui activities, I don't think he (Sakata Gintoki) concerns himself with such complicated things. That man, only wants to see a smile on that girl's face. | qotd-name=Yamazaki Sagaru }} missing | spoofs= * DOES' Shura (ED5) is used as OP theme for this episode, in the vertical sub-heading in the beginning of this episode, the creators gave thanks to DOES, the band responsible for this OP theme. * The badminton match between Yamazaki Sagaru 山崎 退 and Musashi 武蔵 - :* this is a spoof of テニスの王子様 Prince of Tennis, another Jump serialization. :* Yamazaki spouted 越前リョーマ Echizen Ryo-ma's catchphrase 'まだまだだね' mada mada da ne, meaning 'You still have some way to go'. His cap logo is a spoof of Ryo-ma's cap with a Y-like design in place of Ryo-ma's 'R', while for the logos on the shirts, Yamazaki's 'Y' is seen replacing the double 'Y' logo on Ryo-ma's shirt. :* the black cat is probably a stray, unlike カルピン karubin Carribean, owned by Ryo-ma's family, which is a Himalayan pedigree breed.For more details on The Prince of Tennis, refer to Wikipedia Link. * While Yamazaki was interviewing Otsuu, :* The poster on the wall outside the room states 'TV Champions, The King of Good-Guys Contest, Contestants'. :* The character behind Otsuu is キシリア・ザビ Kycilia Zabi from Gundam. This contestant's entry is obviously ironical since this character is on the side of the 'bad-guys' in the Principality of Zeon in the Gundam series. The urn she is holding is the 北宋の壷 hokusou no go which can be found in the Gundam 0079 Card Builder arcade game. * JUMP manga read out by Kagura to Gintoki - :* the first is a reference to Dragon Ball, with フリーザ Frieza being the character name referenced. :* the second manga Kagura read out to Gintoki was 『いちご100%』 Strawberry 100%, with the characters Manaka Junpei 真中淳平 and Nishino Tsukasa 西野つかさ being referenced. For more details on Strawberry 100%, refer to Wikipedia Link. * Commercial plug for Otsuu's CD release - :* music producer is announced as Tsunpo, nom-de-plume for Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉. For details on the meaning of Tsunpo, refer to Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉. :* Recording label 'O Edo' has a Maneki Neko next to it, a charm that is supposed to bring in good fortune, or wealth. * The SOL 740 (full name ストーカーおしおきレーザービーム suto-ka oshioki re-za-bi-mu aka Stalker Punishment Laser Beam). This is a reference to Akira's SOL 740 satellite that tried to destroy Tetsuo. For more details on Akira, refer to Wikipedia Link. * When Kondou was stuck in the pit, he asked why is his saviour's name in the form of a death spell - :* Yamazaki's name has the word 'zaki' in it, ザキ zaki is a death spell used in the Dragon Quest RPG game. :* Yamazaki replied then that he would go look for someone with the name ザオリク zaoriku, which is a resurrection spell in the same series, to save Kondou. :* Kondou then repented saying that he is glad that he is not Zaraki Kenpachi. 更木剣八 Zaraki Kenpachi is the violent captain of the 11th Division in Bleach series. * The dish Otae prepared for Gintoki is actually porridge or congee, 粥 gayu, tamago-gayu, simply means porridge with egg. It became brownish-black because of the burnt fried egg. | castlist= * - * - * Kagura 神楽 - * Shimura Tae 志村 妙 - * Yamazaki Sagaru 山崎 退 - * Murata Tetsuko 村田 鉄子 - * Kondou Isao 近藤 勲 - * Hijikata Toushirou 土方 十四郎 - * Sarutobi Ayame 猿飛 あやめ - * Terakado Tsuu 寺門 通 - * Hasegawa Taizou 長谷川 泰三 - * Otose お登勢 - * Catherine キャサリン - * Musashi 武蔵っほい人 - | stafflist= As shown in the opening credits: * 制作 Producer - :* TV Tokyo :* 電通 (known as "dentsu" from ep.112 onwards) :* サンライズ SUNRISE As shown in the ending credits: * 原作 Original Creator - 空知 英秋 (集英社 週刊少年ジャンプ 連載) Sorachi Hideaki (Shueisha 　Weekly Shonen JUMP Serialisation) * シリーズ構成 Series Composition - 大和屋 暁 Yamatoya Akatsuki * キャラクターデザイン Character Design - 竹内 進二 Takeuchi Shinji * デザインワークス Design Works - 今石 進 Imaishi Susumu * 美術監督 Art Director - 野村 裕樹 Nomura Hiroki * 色彩設定 Colour Setting - 歌川律子 Utagawa? Ritsuko (check romaji?) * 撮影監督 Photography Director - 老平 英 Rouhei ? (check romaji?) * ＣＧ監督 CG Director - 真田 竹志 Shinda Takeshi * 編集 Editor - 瀬山 武司 Seyama Takeshi * 音楽 Music - Audio Highs * 音響監督 Music Director - 小林 克良 Kobayashi Katsuyoshi * 作画監督 Artwork Director - 鶴田 仁美 Tsuruta Hitomi * 原画 Original Artwork :* Wish (Official website - "wish-hp.ddo.jp/index.html") * 動画チェック　Animation Checking - 丸山　収　Maruyama Osamu (check romaji?) * 動画 Animation - :* Wish * 色指定 Colour Setting - 金月梨香 kingetsu rika ? * 仕上げ Colour Check - :* Wish * 動画．仕上げ管理 Animation & Colour Check Supervisor - 石川直樹 Ishikawa Naoki ? *背景 Background - :* Y.A.P(有)石垣プロダクション Ishigaki Production :* 小倉工房 Ogura Atelier Official Website * 特殊效果 Special Effects - 村上宜隆 (旭プロダクション) Murakami ??? (Asahi Production)(check romaji?) (official website ) * 撮影 Photography - :* 旭プロダクション (Asahi Production) * 3DCG - 中島豊　Nakashima Yutaka * 編集 Editing - :* 瀬山編集室 Seyama Editing Studio * 音響効果 Sound Effects - 武籐晶子 ?akiko * 録音調整 Sound Recording Editing - 野口あきラ Noguchi Akira * 録音助手 Sound Recording Assistant - 八巻大樹 hamaki daiki ? * 録音スタジオ Recording Studio - ブーメランスタジオ　Boomerang Studio (official website) * 音響制作 Sound Production - トリニティサウンド　Trinity Sound * 録音演出 Sound Recording Director - 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji * ビデオ編集　Video Editing - :* キュー．テック Qtec (official website) :* 安楽正太郎 Anraku Shoutarou (romaji?) :* 新井淳一 Arai Junichi (romaji?) * オープ二ングテーマ Opening Theme - * エンデイングテーマ　Ending Theme - * 音楽制作 Music Production - :* ア二プレックス　Aniplex :* ミラクル・ロボ MiracleRobo (blogsite) * 音楽協力 Music Support - ソ二ー．ミュージックエンタテインメント　Sony Music Entertainment * 番組宣伝 Programme Publicity - :* 内海 賢明 Utsumi Tateaki (romaji?)(テレビ東京) (TV Tokyo) :* 田中 紀明 Tanaka Noriaki :* 池内 謙一郎 Ikeuchi Kenichirou (romaji?) * 協力 Supported by - :* 週刊少年ジャンプ編集部　Weekly Shonen JUMP Editorial　Committee ::* 大西恒平　Oonishi Kouhei * 制作進行 Production Programme - :* 前川貴史 maekawa takashi ? :* 栗原進悟 kurihara ? * 制作デスク　Production Desk - 樋口弘光 Higuchi Sega (romaji?) * 設定制作 Setup Production - 青木弘幸 Aoki Hiroyuki(romaji?) * 制作事務 Production Office - 木村友美　Kimura Tomomi * 脚本 Screenplay - 大和屋 暁 Yamatoya Akatsuki * 絵コンテ．演出 Storyboard Direction - 藤田 陽一 Fujita Yoichi * 監督 Director - 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji * プロデューサー Producer - :* 東 不可止 Asuma Fukashi (テレビ東京) (TV Tokyo) :* 武藤大司 Mutou Daishi :* 若鍋竜太 Wakanabe Ryuuta * プランニング　マネジャー　Planning Manager - 廣部琢之(テレビ東京) Hirobe Takuyuki (TV Tokyo) * 制作 Producer - :* TV Tokyo :* 電通 (known as "dentsu" from ep.112 onwards) :* サンライズ SUNRISE | editsectlink1= | editsectlink2= | editsectlink3= | editsectlink4= }} Category:Yorozuya Category:Kagura Category:Shimura Shinpachi Category:Shimura Tae Category:Shinsengumi Category:Yamazaki Sagaru Category:Hijikata Toushirou Category:Kondou Isao Category:Sarutobi Ayame Category:Murata Tetsuko Category:Terakado Tsuu Category:Hasegawa Taizou Category:Otose Category:Catherine Category:Musashi Category:Episodes